You! What Realm is This?
by Padawan Maxine Skywalker
Summary: Jane had always loved her unique, beautiful words. She never thought her soulmate was from another world though. Thorane Soulmate au. fifth in series.


I don't own anything.

Jane had always loved looking at her words. The stilted handwriting wrapped around her left bicep, appearing like a piece of jewelry from a casual glance. The words were beautiful, mainly from the thing that made them so odd. The color. The words were a shimmery gold-tinted rainbow, and Jane loved it. The handwriting itself was stilted, like it was written in stone. Then there was the message. In some ways, Jane had always considered herself lucky because of it. There was no way she could miss this meeting. After all, how many people greet you with '_You! What realm is this?'_ No one she knew. She had always assumed that her meeting would be memorable.

Looks like she was right about that. She just hadn't imagined it would happen quite like this. She, in not one of her dreams, had met her soulmate by _hitting him with a freaking car. _Nope. Not what she was planning on. And then! And then Darcy had tased him! This was most definitely _not _the meeting she was hoping for. Naturally, they brought him to the hospital. She wrote a note for him and gave it to a nurse, explaining that he was apparently her soul mate and she wanted him to have a way to contact her. It wasn't long, just an apology her hitting him with her car, a quick explanation on who she was, and her phone number. She was pretty sure he said his name was Thor. Which was an odd name, but seemed to fit him nonetheless. She hoped he wouldn't be to upset at her. Or you know, completely crazy. She was pretty sure he had just been drunk. She hoped. Jane sighed and rubbed her Words as she looked over her charts. Those marks in the ground near where she had met her soulmate… they were incredible.

"Hey guys? You should look at this." Jane and Erik looked at one another before walking over to the board where Darcy was standing. Jane's eyes widening when she realized what Darcy was looking at.

"Oh. My. God."

Naturally, life hated her so by the time they got to the hospital her soulmate had already left. Well, broken out seemed more accurate judging on the damage everywhere. And he hadn't even gotten her note! How was she supposed to find him now? Then, as they were leaving, she hit him with her car. Again. God, she had terrible luck. He did, however, agree to have breakfast with her. Which was wonderful. So here they were, sitting in a café, eating pancakes. Darcy shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, I'm going to go get myself a frappe. Don't die while I'm gone!" Her assistant jumped up and ran off. Jane couldn't blame her. This was awkward as hell. Erik suddenly looked up from his phone and glanced at the two of them.

"Uh… yeah. I'm- I'm just going to go- uh get a cup of coffee with Darcy. Be back." He jumped out of the seat as though it had been burning him. Jane swallowed hard.

"I- well- I'm the one who brought you to the hospital."

Her soulmate raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

Jane sputtered.

"Because I hit you with my car! You could have been seriously hurt!"

The blonde laughed and took a large gulp of coffee. Jane was surprised it didn't burn his throat.

"As if that would hurt me! Your concern is appreciated however."

Jane blinked dumbly. Maybe he really was crazy. Well, she still needed to tell him.

"Well, we are soulmates it seems. You may not remember, seeing as you were half out of your mind, but you said my Words."

Her soulmate- Thor was indeed his name it seems- frowned.

"Your Words?"

Jane nodded and pulled off the flannel shirt she was wearing, leaving her in just a tank. She turned and pointed to the florescent letters on her bicep.

"See? They're here. _You! What realm is this?_"

Thor's eyebrows furrowed and he gently traced her Words. Just then, Darcy and Erik returned with their drinks. Darcy plopped down, and the mood was lost.

It wasn't until a couple days later when they were sitting on the roof looking at the stars that she asked if she could see his words. Thor shifted a little as she set the notebook down.

"Well…"

"Are they in a inappropriate place?" she asked, curious as to why he was so uncomfortable. He shook his head.

"No, not at all. It's- well, where I come from, people do not have Words, not like here on Midgard."

Jane frowned at this. People without words? How would the find their soulmate without them?

"On Asgard, we have the name of our soulmate on our bodies. We- well, here. Look."

Thor tilted his head and pulled his hair away from his neck. There, on his neck in a deep blue was her name. Jane Foster. Carefully, she traced her own messy handwriting on his neck. He smiled at her.

"Might I see your Words again, my dear Lady Jane?"

She blinked blankly, then started.

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. Here." She pulled off her flannel again, grateful that it was warm out even at night. Thor smiled.

"I do not think this is what my father had intended, but I am grateful to meet you. I am to remain exiled from Asgard forever, but I think I shall be happy to do so with you at my side Lady Jane."

Jane smiled at her maybe crazy- maybe an alien- maybe an ancient Norse god- soulmate.

"I'd be pretty happy with that too Thor."


End file.
